


Loki and the Librarian - Cover Art

by coriolana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriolana/pseuds/coriolana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1237516/chapters/2540269">LOKI AND THE LIBRARIAN</a>: or, Coriolana Likes Looking At Tom Hiddleston's Face Too Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and the Librarian - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Art for The Valiant Archer's Stalwart Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882625) by [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras), [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Lupita Nyong'o: photographed by Stephen Pan for [DuJour Magazine](http://dujour.com/gallery/lupita-nyongo-photos-12-years-a-slave).  
> Tom Hiddleston: If someone knows the correct attribution for this photo, let me know?  
> Fonts: [Magnolia](http://maellekeita.com/), [Averia Serif](http://www.dafont.com/averia-serif.font), [Avengeance Heroic Avenger](http://www.dafont.com/avengeance.font).
> 
> For personal use only. Please don't edit this image.


End file.
